


Red Flush

by sunshineandsmut



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Humiliation kink, M/M, Public Sex, school sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1564637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineandsmut/pseuds/sunshineandsmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  Stiles is publicly humiliated at school and he discovers that he has a kink for being humiliated.</p><p>Prompt your own ficlets here: http://www.sunshineandsmut.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Flush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Stiles blushed like mad, his cheeks turning crimson. Why did he say that? Blurting out in the middle of class that that girl had a massive spot? Pure genius on his part. She hadn’t been upset or hurt by it, but he was so embarrassed. Everybody had laughed! He sighed inwardly. How mortifying… As he blushed, he noticed a growing boner in his jeans. Extra embarrassment, but what had caused it? 

Jerking up from his seat, using his bag as a makeshift cover for his raging erection, he shuffled off to the bathroom to think of his grandma or something. As he sat there, pants around his ankles, it dawned upon him. The laughter… The humiliation… It was kind of a turn on. He bit his lip, stroking his cock as he worked up to a large cum. The cum splattered into the bowl of the toilet. He gave himself only a cursory cleanup, enjoying the feeling of the smears of cum in his pants. 

The next day he waltzed into class, eyes bright. “Hi guys!” He said loudly, wearing his pants so low that his butt could be seen. All eyes turned on him, and girls began to stifle laughter. The teacher wasn’t in yet, and most of the class was missing. Only Derek and Jackson remained, as the girls retreated out of the room. Probably to tweet about it. Derek smirked, standing from the desk. “Dude… Hot.” 

Stiles cheeks were red with the humiliation, and his cock was hard. It oozed precum into his pants and he bit his lip  to contain a little grunt of ecstasy. Derek crossed the deserted classroom in seconds, eyes darkening. He groped at Stiles’ cock with one hand, the other going to grab his exposed rear. Stiles arched his head back a little, a tiny gasp escaping from his open mouth. Derek began to kiss him, his tongue easily beating Stiles, and licking his mouth out as they sank to the floor together. Jackson watched them from his desk, licking his lips but not interfering. Stiles hissed needily as Derek undressed him there and then, his cock just poking out of his jeans. He was penetrating into Stiles wet asshole in seconds. Stiles whined as he ground backwards onto Derek, guttural noises of lust escaping. 

Derek thrust in like a jackhammer, teeth bared as he fucking inwards like a dog would, overcome with lust. Pale white fluid began to ooze from Stiles’ loose and sloppy asshole, as he gasped and swore in a high-pitched and gaspy voice. 

Footsteps could be heard in the corridor outside, and Derek pulled out quickly, cumming onto Stiles jeans in the seconds before his cock was safely zipped back into his jeans. He sprinted, weak-kneed, back to his desk just as the teacher and half a dozen students streamed into the room to the sight of Stiles, naked bar his shirt, covered in cum, panting and crying out into the floor as a final orgasm racked his body. 

The principle was less than pleased.


End file.
